time travel
by lesleytonyb
Summary: A one shot I wrote for Kakavege week. this story is packed full of lovely yaoi, its also dub-con, but don't let that put you off its still quite cute. hope you all like it, leave me a review and let me know what you think xlxl


Hi guys. I must put a couple of warnings on this fic. Its dub-con and extremely mild BDSM, also I've messed with Vegeta's age a bit, he had to be an adult in this story, you'll see why when you read it. Hope you all enjoy it xlxl

Time travel

I examined the rough map Vegeta had drawn for me, I was headed in the right direction, the king's chambers were only a few corridors away.

I was surprised when Vegeta had agreed to this to be honest. We had been a couple for two years now, our friends and family finally accepting our relationship, things were good, really good. But I still felt as though something was missing. Vegeta knew everything about me and my past, yet I knew next to nothing about his. Every time I brought it up he would get all shady and instantly shut the conversation down.

I wanted to know about king Vegeta, what kind of man was Vegeta's father? Was Vegeta like him at all? But I may as well have directed my questions to the wall for all the response I got from my grumpy boyfriend.

That's when I had an excellent idea. I could do better than ask about him, I could use Bulma's time machine and meet the man himself.

When I asked Vegeta what he thought of my idea his reaction was a little different to what I had expected, ok it was a lot different. Instead of flying into a rage and telling me I was being an idiot again, he smiled. It was a smile that looked out of place on his face, then he confused me even more by laughing. He seemed to consider it for a moment, his head cocked to one side, the grin still glued to his face.

"Yes Kakarot, you should DEFFINATELY go back to Vegetasai, what an amazing idea"

I was shocked but happy, that Vegeta agreed with me, he seemed in a hurry to get me here. He drew me a map, packed me into the time machine and sent me on my way that very same day. Bulma talked me through what I had to do.

"And Goku, don't do anything that could mess with the timeline ok? You've got about an hour before you have to head back. Be really careful" she told me

"Have fun Kakarot, take this with you" Vegeta shoved a photo of the two of us into my hand he was still smiling when he faded away.

So far the plan had run without a hitch, the planet was still here, the palace still standing, everything was running smoothly, until I saw it. On the map was a long corridor, a door on the left was labelled in capital letters and underlined twice. MY ROOM. Well it wouldn't hurt to just have a look would it? It's not like Vegeta will be in there, he must be off with freiza somewhere, probably having a great time killing aliens or something, right?

I cracked the door open. There was no one inside. I entered the room closing the door quietly behind me. It was a simple room, dark wooden floors, a large bed with deep crimson satin sheets, a large window overlooking a lush green garden.

I stood at the window and folded my arms just like Vegeta does. I could see the city in the distance as I imagined a young Vegeta stood here just like this, looking out over his kingdom with no idea it wouldn't exist for much longer.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

I turned to see a teenage boy, dressed in nothing but a white fluffy towel. Even with his youthful appearance it was quite obviously Vegeta. He looked about 18 years old, his perfect body dripping with water from the shower he had just got out of.

"Vegeta! I didn't know you would be here. Why aren't you away with Freiza?"

"I'm on leave, who the hell are you?"

"Well it's a bit difficult to explain actually. I'm Goku…. Or Kakarot, as that's what you call me. I've come from the future to meet your dad, I'm not supposed to be talking to you, it could mess with the timeline"

"You expect me to believe that?"

I didn't know what to tell him, how could I get him to believe this crazy story, then I had an idea.

"look, see this photo" I said pulling it out of my pocket

"This is me and you in the future, we live on a planet called earth" he took the photo from my hand and stared at it for a moment. He must have realised that it was in fact him in the photo. He looked at me questioningly as he handed it back to me.

"why do I have my arms around you?"

"Err, well, because in the future me and you are…um, I'm your boyfriend" I scratched the back of my head nervously

"Oh, really?" he walked around me, sizing me up. The way his eyes stared greedily at my body made me feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"Well, if you are my boyfriend, you shouldn't mind me doing this then, should you?"

He grabbed my butt roughly with both his hands and kneaded the muscles there. I stood silently, not really knowing how to feel about this. His hands felt really good.

"Err, Vegeta, I'm not sure I'm ok with that. I kinda feel like I'm cheating on you, with you"

"But if it's me, how can it count as cheating?"

"I'm not sure, it just feels wrong"

"You're telling me this feels wrong?" he asked as he rubbed my already erect cock through my jeans

"No, that feels good"

"Ha-ha, thought so" he dropped his towel, it fell at his feet and he stood before me, naked. My cock grew even harder just from me looking at him. He looked just like MY Vegeta, but younger in the face, his muscled physique not quite as defined, but still sexy.

"Take off your clothes Kakarot, I want to see the body of my future partner"

"Vegeta…I"

"Do it" he cut me off, it seemed even at this young age he was still just as bossy. I did as I was told and stripped down. He looked me up and down, raising one eyebrow as he did so. He seemed to like what he saw

"my my, I haven't done too badly for myself have I? you're quite the little cutie aren't you?"

It seemed strange him calling me little when I was nearly twice his size, but I let it slide

"Bend over the bed" he instructed. I felt torn. I knew exactly where this was heading, Vegeta spent about eighty percent of his time thinking about sex. Why would he be any different as a teenager? Don't get me wrong I wanted him to fuck me, it just felt wrong. Like I was betraying MY Vegeta.

"No thanks, Vegeta, I think I'll just put my clothes back on now" I reached for my shirt but he grabbed my wrist before I got to it.

"That was an order, third class"

"I don't think you are in a position to give me orders. I'm very strong"

"Hahaha, yes I sense that you are strong, but think about it Kakarot, if you kill me now, your future boyfriend doesn't exist. Not to mention that if we fight the whole palace guard will be here in an instant and kill you, then how will you return to your time and your Vegeta? If I were you, I'd be a good boy, and bend over the bed"

I considered his words for a moment, then slowly bent over the bed. He stood behind me without a word and ever so gently rubbed his hand over my ass, his fingers reaching through my legs and tickling my balls. Without warning his hand came down hard and slapped me, I yelped in surprise feeling the burn spread over my left ass cheek where his palm had struck me. He continued his onslaught slapping me repeatedly, causing me to cry out with each hit. My butt was burning so hot that it was almost a relief when he kneeled behind me and licked my reddened cheeks, his wet tongue soothing away the burn.

"My god, Kakarot, you look so beautiful like this"

I tried to stand up but he pushed me back down

"I don't remember telling you to move" he put his thumb on my hole and moved it in a circular motion, I felt my whole body tense under his magical touch. As he pushed slightly into me I tried to hold it back but I couldn't, I moaned out his name. I heard him suck in air sharply through his teeth at the sound.

I looked over my shoulder at his face. His eyes were hooded and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He burned with desire as he stared intently at my ass. I had never seen Vegeta look so completely horny in all my life. He was so fucking hot.

"stay there, don't move" he ordered as he walked across the room and pulled a camera out of the drawer. Ha came back to me and I watched in silence as he considered me from a few different angles.

I felt totally exposed to him, humiliated and nervous, but while I knew I should be appalled by his behaviour, I wasn't. I liked the feeling he was giving me, my heart was racing in my chest, I wanted more.

"Hold yourself open" He instructed

"What?" I had no idea what he was talking about

"With your fingers, hold your ass open for me, it will make a better picture" he explained matter of factly.

I Knew full well I could stop this at any second. I could probably knock him out with one slap, his power level was so low at this point in time. And the palace guard wasn't quite the threat he seemed to think it was. I could take out the whole palace if I wanted to, but I didn't want to. Part of me wanted this, I wanted him to dominate me, I wanted to submit to him completely, I've kind of always wanted this from him but never had the guts to bring it up.

So instead of fighting him, I reached back and pulled my ass cheeks apart. Exposing myself to him further. Leaving myself open to whatever he had in store for me.

The sound of him camera clicking away was exhilarating

"Beautiful, beautiful Kakarot" he mumbled to himself as he put the camera down. I moved my hands

"No, no my little Kakarot, keep it open for me, I want to taste you"

With that he pounced on me, running his hot wet tongue over my most sensitive areas again and again. Making me moan and squirm under him. His mouth felt divine and I found myself pulling my cheeks further apart wanting more and more of him. I wanted him to use me, to humiliate me. I wanted him inside me, treating me in a way that MY Vegeta never had. Don't misunderstand me I love the gentle, respectful wat MY Vegeta fucks me. But this was a whole new experience and I couldn't stop enjoying it.

His tongue pushed inside me wet and soft

"More Vegeta, please"

"Oh, you want more now, my little Kakarot, but I thought you wanted me to stop?"

"I changed my mind, never stop" I panted

"Ha-ha, why you are a fickle little thing aren't you? I love the way you beg for me, keep going"

He removed his hands and mouth from me. I felt as though I would die if he didn't touch me again. At this moment I didn't give a shit if I was cheating or messing with the timeline, none of that mattered as long as he touched me again.

"Vegeta, please, put your hands on me, I need you" I groaned thrusting my hips towards him. He put one finger at my opening and slowly pushed it all the way inside me.

"Fuuuuck, yes Vegeta, give me more" he laughed at my blatant wantonness

"More you say? Is this enough for you Kakarot?" he asked and pushed two more fingers deep inside of me. The sudden stretch was overwhelming and I whipped my head from side to side shouting mumbled, incoherent words interjected with his name and various curse words. He pumped his fingers in and out of me holding me still as my body convulsed of its own accord.

I no longer had control of myself, I handed it all over to him. My legs shook with pleasure. The passion had completely overcome me. I was totally at his mercy. My mouth shouted words that would usually make me blush and I begged him fervently to fuck me.

Eventually he did and it was like nothing I could have imagined. He handled me harshly, holding me in place with one hand around my throat as he forces his way into my body. I was screaming so loudly that I was surprised the palace guard hadn't come and knocked the door down by now. Maybe they were used to these kind of sounds coming from the prince's room.

His hard cock pounded in and out of me, stroking my insides and hitting my sweet spot over and over. My mind was in a daze, I never wanted this to end. I was close and he knew it. He lifted my legs and flipped me over without pulling out

"I want to see your face whilst I'm making you come"

He explained and continued his fast pace. He slammed into me with all the force he had, the pleasure and pain mixed together igniting a fire within me. I burned with a passion I had never felt before. I could no longer hold myself together, my body shattered like glass, fragments of myself drifting all around me as I climaxed, shouting his name for all the world to hear. My vision faded to white and for the briefest of moments nothing else existed, there was only me and him.

Moments after he also came shooting his hot load inside me, making me gasp and twitch

"Your face when you climax is exquisite, Kakarot, I look forward to seeing more of it in the future" his husky voice pulled me from my after-sex daze. Vegeta was already pulling his clothes on.

"I have business to attend to, it was a pleasure meeting you, my little Kakarot" he gently kissed the tip of my nose and strode from the room, his red velvet cape billowing behind him. I was left alone and breathless wondering what the hell just happened.

I made my way quickly back to the time machine and pressed the exact buttons Bulma told me to.

I didn't speak to Bulma when I arrived back in my own time. I didn't want to tell anyone what had happened. I felt ashamed of myself that I had let him tempt me so easily.

Back at home I found Vegeta lounging on the sofa, drinking tea and watching T.V. I could barely look him in the eye.

"So, how did it go? Did you meet my dad?" he asked

"err….no, he was away. I just had a look around, ya know"

"And did you find anything interesting?"

"No, not really" I lied smoothly. Vegeta's laugh startled me. I looked up at him confused.

"Tea?" he asked between chuckles as he pulled himself up off the sofa. I nodded in response, still not understanding his actions. As he left the room he turned back and tossed a folded piece of paper to me, a playful smile on his face. I heard the kettle boiling in the kitchen. I opened the piece of paper and soon realised what it was.

It was a very old, crumpled photograph. I felt my cheeks redden as I looked at myself spread out on the red bed, my fingers pulling my butt cheeks apart.

I stormed into the kitchen and slammed the photo down in front of Vegeta

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew; it was ME wasn't it"

"I…. I can't believe you let me go there, you basically raped me"

"Don't be so dramatic Kakarot, you could have stopped him….me. you loved every second of it. And besides I couldn't deny myself my first time could I?"

"That was your first time?"

"Yeah, pretty impressive don't you think?" Vegeta smirked

"I can't believe all these years you've kept that to yourself. I am so angry with you. The first time we met, you knew who I was? You knew you would end up with me? How could you keep that to yourself?"

"Well Kakarot I had to wait for you to come to me. Since you so irresponsibly messed with the timeline I had to be the sensible one and rectify your mistake"

"I can't believe you, all the years I've known you, you had already fucked me. If you weren't my boyfriend I would punch you in the face"

"Well, I am your boyfriend. And since I'm your boyfriend, you shouldn't mind me doing this, should you?" he grabbed my ass cheeks and fondled them exactly the same way his younger self had done all them years ago. I felt myself shiver with lust, he noticed it too. A wicked smile spread across his face

"I waited a long, long time for you, and you were worth every second. All I can say now is that our sex life is about to get a lot more interesting, my little Kakarot".


End file.
